Kyral, the dragon
by Katriel
Summary: Busuzima creates a new zoanthrope to help diminish the human population...little did he know his perfect plan would backfire Please review!
1. Chapter One

*Any characters from Bloody Roar used in the following do not belong to me.

A girl walked down the deserted street cautiously. The night was dangerous in this part of town. There had been reports of ZLF zoanthropes attacking people lately and it seemed every shadow held something more. Her long light brown hair rippled in the cool night wind and she wrapped the jeans jacket she had around her tighter as she scanned the alleyways and corners for suspicious things. With a frown she looked forward again, only a little farther to her apartment. She was really too young to have a place to herself but after her parents were killed by Talon when it was still in power, she insisted on staying alone. She walked up to the door to unlock it, unaware of the shadow that followed her overhead. She jammed the key in making the others on the ring clang in the silence. She growled and turned it sharply then shoved on the door but it didn't budge. Sighing angrily, she pushed on it with all her strength but it still wouldn't move. She took a step back a made a short cry of anguish. Then suddenly a dark shadow flew passed her and railed into the door making it fly into the apartment in splinters. She gasped and looked up to see two glowing red eyes staring back at her from in the apartment on top of the door. She took a step back and slipped on the stairs that led up to the door. The creature immediately took action and ran forward and grabbed her in it tremendous claws before she fell. She wanted to scream out but her mind was too overrun with other thoughts to do the action. In confusion and fright, she fainted as the beast sped down the shadows of the street.

"She's waking Bakuryu! You did well…not even a scratch…although I would expect no less from a master ninja," Busuzima stated as the girl stirred awake from her sleep on the examining table. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and then looked at the strangely formed scientist, Busuzima. The man clamped his elongated hand over her mouth before she screamed and grinned at her. "Don't waste your breath, it would do you no good now," he said and she calmed realizing she would learn nothing by screaming or running. She looked at him still a little pale but swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Who…who are you? What happened?" she asked and Busuzima smiled as he backed away from the table.

"The great scientist Busuzima! You don't recognize me?" he said and she gasped as the name rang a bell.

"You're the mad scientist who is in the right hand man of the leader of the ZLF!" she yelled and Busuzima shrugged but nodded.

"I wouldn't say 'mad', but you're on the right track," he answered and she looked around the small dark room confused and then turned back to him.

"Why am I here? How did I get here?" she asked and he grinned again.

"My assistant Bakuryu, the master ninja kidnapped you last night, do you remember?" he asked and she paused as flashes of the door busting in and the glowing eyes ran through her head.

"Yes…I…I remember," she answered and he nodded.

"Good…then the chemical didn't erase your memory like it did Bakuryu's; you should be happy," he stated and she gasped.

"Chemical!? What chemical!?" she yelled and he laughed softly.

"Eh…the I injected it while you were asleep…to…to help you wake up," he said and she slowly nodded and then looked around the room to see two glowing eyes in a dark shadowed corner and paused.

"Who…?" she asked forgetting about what the man just said and the boy walked out from the shadows. He had spiky black hair and wore a dark blue outfit. He glared at the girl and then looked away with a straight face.

"That is Bakuryu…the one I told you kidnapped you last night," he told her and she shook her head.

"But…but…he looks no older than I am!" she said and Busuzima nodded from behind her.

"He is the same age as you, I thought maybe that would help him work with you better…" he trailed off and the girl turned to him.

"Work with him!? What makes you think I'm going to join you!? Torture me as you wish, but I will never work for the ZLF! Talon killed my parents! I will have nothing to do with zoanthropes anymore!" she yelled and Busuzima gasped.

"Killed your parents? I didn't read about this in my research, but it doesn't matter! The TLF is trying to stop people like you from hating them. We just want you to understand that not all zoanthropes are bad and that even though we are slightly different from normal people we shouldn't be discriminated against!"

"What? That's not what I read about the TLF…" she said and the tall man nodded sympathetically and shook his head.

"I know…the media does that to helping organizations like us. But really all we want is equal rights for zoanthropes, please help us, we need a spokes person that can relate to help them understand," he said and the girl thought about it.

"So you just want me to help you?" she asked and with a sly grin the man nodded.

"Okay, but…I'm still confused…why me?" she asked and Busuzima laughed.

"I did research on you and let's just say I think you'll be surprised with your new look tomorrow…" he trailed off as he began to leave and the girl gave him a frightened confused look.

"My new look!? Wait…that chemical wasn't to help wake me up, was it!? What did you do to me!?" she yelled and he grinned.

"Made you into a zoanthrope of course! Bwa ha ha!" he gave one last glance to her and then looked at his watch. "Good…the chemical should be taking effect soon," he softly added and then slowly walked out of the room. The girl went wide-eyed and tried to run after him but was suddenly filled with pain.

"Wait! No! You lied! What I read was true! You're just trying to…uh…arhhhh…" suddenly the girl's throat felt tight and she grabbed at it but pulled her hand away when she saw dark green scales were slowly forming on it. "Wha…" she moaned as a sharp pain filled her back. "AHHHH!" she yelled out and Bakuryu smiled, he always liked watching them the first time.


	2. Chapter Two

*I don't own anyone used in this story

__

Wha? Where am I? The girl sat up and looked around but there wasn't much to see; it was pitch black. She continued to try to see something until her eyes fell on two red glowing ovals in a corner.

"Bakuryu?" she asked and the eyes blinked and moved closer.

"You 'wake?" he asked and she nodded but wasn't sure if he saw or not.

"Yes…" she then added and the eyes moved up and down.

"Busuzima told me to watch you 'til you woke up, I'll go get him now," he stated and began to walk toward what she presumed was the door.

"Wait!" the moving of the glowing eyes stopped and turned to her. "Why do you listen to him? Don't you realize you're on the wrong side, hundreds of people out there hate you, don't you care?" she asked and the eyes turned back toward the door.

"He rescued me much like he rescued you, I owe him my life. Now, I'm going to turn on the light…don't kill yourself in shock or nothing 'til Busuzima sees you," he said and a door opened and a little light flooded the room but then the door shut. After a second, lights flickered and then dully stayed on. _Kill myself in shock…?_ The girl paused confused and then remembered about the injection…what had he changed her into? The table she was sitting on was against the wall, a little ways from the one light. Slowly, she got off the table and walked under the light. Expecting everything, she looked down at herself. Her jeans were ripped at the knees and her shoes had come off completely. Green scaled knees shown through the denim and large clawed feet held her upright. She lifted her hands and sighed as she saw they too were scaled, what had he made her, some sort of lizard? There was a creak as the door opened and she turned to her head to see Busuzima walk in followed by Bakuryu. Busuzima grinned as he joined the light with her.

"What do you think?" he asked and she lowered her hands and then looked down at her feet.

"What creature did you change me into?" she asked and there was a short laugh from the strange man.

"Change you into? I didn't choose what you changed into…all humans have zoanthrope genes running through them, but the normal body keeps it trapped, unable to unleash it's power. The chemical I gave you just stopped your body from trapping it, your body choose the form, not I," and with that he handed her a mirror. She slowly took it and held her breath as she raised it to eye level. A snout protruded outward and as she gasped and then gaped at herself as she noticed many sharp teeth encased in her jaw. Two eyes with no pupil stared back, empty and solid grayish white. The back of her head ended in three spikes on either side and she raised her hand to feel them.

"What…" she started and Busuzima stood behind her to see the reflection.

"What are you? Not a normal zoanthrope I'll tell you that, it was probably wrong that your body restricted this form, it obvious you were meant to feel it's power. But form-wise? I'd say you were a type of dragon…" he grinned from behind her and she shook her head.

"A dragon? What has happened to me?" she asked herself and the scientist laughed.

"I've made you one of us! You are now the one you hate so much! And imagine, all those other humans out there feel the same way about zoanthropes, about you, the same way you did…doesn't it anger you?" he asked and she was quiet. Busuzima laughed and then placed his hand on her shoulder. "You can't go outside now, they will hate you, hate you just because you are different. But you can fight back now, you can show them that you are superior!" he yelled and she shook her head frantically.

"No! I don't want to hurt anybody!" she responded and he chuckled again.

"Tsk tsk…when will you understand if you don't defend yourself they will go after you…hunt you until you are dead! You must fight to survive…but you're not alone…I will help you fight, and Bakuryu as well as others, together we can make a better future!" he said and she shook her head again.

"But…" she paused and he nodded.

"I know it's hard, but it's something that must be done, Katzumi, that is your name right?" he stated and she nodded.

"Well, you can't be referred to as that any more…from now on you shall be known as…Kyral, the dragon!"


End file.
